Character Profile: Aang
Character Profile: Aang Fields USA Info Image Name Aang Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Alias The Avatar · · · Bonzu Pipinpadelopsocopolis III Race Human Gender Male Age 12 years old Hair Brown, when not bald Eyes Hazel Height 4'6" Weight About 90 lbs Status The Avatar, Airbender Quote "Wanna see an air bending trick?" Voice Mitchel Musso, Zach Tyler Eisen Debut Anime Avatar: The Last Airbender The above info came from mandy, and was edited by yours truly (contact me). The image came from i20.photobucket.com. Top Character Description: Aang Aang is the main hero of the show. He's an air nomad, and an air bender, meaning he can control the air. Aang is nice, sweet, and funny. Preferring to play and make friends to fighting, he'd rather just be normal then have to save the world. His two pets are a flying bison, Appa, and his flying lemur, Momo. One hundred years prior to the series, Aang lived with the southern air nomads. When he learned of his destiny to be the Avatar and that he would be taken from his guardian monk, Gyatso, he felt confused and hurt and didn't want to be the Avatar. So, he took Appa and ran away, but unfortunately, he chose to run away in a bad storm. During the storm, Aang and Appa nearly drowned, if it weren't for Aang's hidden Avatar powers that froze them. He and Appa were frozen for 100 years, and during that time his home and his favorite monk, Gyattso were wiped out, and many people thought that the Avatar cycle was broken. One hundred years later, Katara, a young water bender, and her brother, Sokka, found him in the South Pole and freed him from his icy prison. From then on, Sokka and Katara join Aang on his quest as the avatar. Along the way, they discover much history of the war between the 4 nations, and their main enemy is Prince Zuko, an exiled prince of the Fire Nation. It doesn't take Aang long to develop a crush on Katara and he tries many ways to impress her, although sometimes she just doesn't seem to notice his attempts. Eventually, his feelings become more than just a crush.... Aang remains bald for the first two seasons, but in season three he grows out his hair to disguise his appearance, and this is when we see that it is brown. The above description came from mandy, and was edited by yours truly (contact me). Top Character Description: Aang Aang is a 12 year-old fun loving Avatar in training. He likes to stir-up trouble especially when it comes to messing with the Fire Nation. He secretly has a crush on Katara. Aang is a 12 year-old Air Nomad who is the last airbender. He never wanted to be the Avatar, he just wanted to grow up as a regular kid. He was technically supposed to have been told of his identity as the Avatar when he turned 16, but the monks of the Southern Air Temple feared war was upon them. A conflict between the monks resulted in Aang being transferred to the Eastern Air Temple to complete his training. Because of this, Aang ran away along with his flying bison Appa, but was caught up in a bad storm. He encased himself and his flying bison in a giant iceberg for a hundred years. One hundred years later, he was found by Sokka and Katara. They then became fast friends. Aang feels guilty for what happened to the world as it changed and suffered. He is being hunted down by Prince Zuko and the fire nation. His duty as the avatar is to master the 4 elements and confront Fire Lord Ozai. While around his detours at the Southern Air Temple, he discovers he is the last airbender and that Monk Gyatso along with the other airbenders died. When Aang's life is threatened, he is able to tap into his Avatar state, giving him seriously amplified powers. Aang tends to collapse after coming out of his avatar state, as it takes a lot of energy, which leaves him wide-open for attacks. But luckily, his friends are at his side to help him. Aang loves animals and has a flying bison named Aapa, and a winged-lemur named Momo. Along with his friends Sokka and Katara whom he takes on detours around the world. But just because his mission is to save the world, doesn't mean he can't have fun too, right. Right? The above description came from Martin Cordon, and was edited by yours truly (contact me). Top Character Description: Aang Aang was just like any other twelve year old Air Bender living in the Southern Air temple with his guardian Gyatso. Then the elders told him who he was: the next Avatar. It was then that Aang's life took a very drastic turn; the other kids felt that since he was the Avatar he was too skilled to allow them a fair try in games. The elders would make him train for long hours for when he would have to help save the world. His guardian Gyatso was not happy about this and said that was Aang needed was to be allowed to be a normal boy. Feeling that emotional ties were slowing the training down the elders landed one last final blow on Aang's already saddened mind: to take him away from Gyatso for the remainder of his training. Seeing no other way out Aang took his flying bison Appa and left the temple during a heavy thunder storm. While flying he and Appa fell into the raging sea; panicked Aang froze the water around him and Appa. He remained in this frozen state for a hundred years before Sokka and Katara came and found him. Now Aang, with the help of his new friends Sokka and Katara, along with Appa and Momo the lemur, must learn all of the bending skills he can while mastering all of the bending styles: Water, Earth, and Fire, along with learning whatever was left of his air bending training. In the last episode of first season, he merged with the ocean spirit to save the moon one. When he is a spirit, his eyes and the airbender tatoo on his forehead glows white. The above description came from Colhan3000 and Chris Chen, and was edited by yours truly (contact me). Top Character Description: Aang Aang is the last surviving member of a once great race of people known as Airbenders, who had the power to control the air currents around them and use them as they willed. But Aang is no ordinary airbender. Aang is the legendary Avatar, the only person able to bend all four elements (Air, Water, Earth and Fire) and the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from taking over the world. Aang once resided in the Southern Air Temple, where he lived the normal live of a 12-year-old, more or less. This all changed when Aang was brought before the monks and told what they had known since he was a child. Word quickly spread that Aang was the avatar, and he suddenly found himself isolated from all of his friends, leaving him to play board games with his master, Monk Gyatso. Eventually, the monks decided that Aang and Gyatso would have to be separated because Gyatso was too overprotective. Aang, overhearing this conversation, decided to run away. However, when caught in a terrible storm, Aang and his flying bison crashed into the sea. Aang's avatar state was triggered, and he created a pocket of air around himself which froze into an iceberg, where Aang would remain for 100 years, unable to assist his people as they were attacked by the Fire Nation. Aang was freed by Katara and Sokka 100 years later and awoke into a world ravaged by war. He is now on a quest to master the four elements to defeat Fire Lord Ozai. It my be Aang's responsibility to save the world, but he is still a child, and as such, is playful and sometimes immature. However, he will do anything to protect his friends and when the situation is dire, he is a formidable opponent. He also has a big crush on Katara. The above description came from DNAvatar, and was edited by yours truly (contact me). Top Character Description: Aang Aang is an Airbender. One hundred and twelve years ago, when Aang was a baby, he chose four special toys out of thousands. Those four toys were the ones that the previous Avatar chose, so as soon as Aang chose those toys the elderly monks knew he was the next airbender. (By the way, Aang is from the southern air temple, and Airbenders are monks). One day when Aang was twelve, Aang overheard one of the elderly monks say that they were planning on taking Aang to the Northern Air Temple to separate him from Monk Gyatso, because they said he was "too attached to the boy". After hearing this, Aang left on Appa, his flying bison. While flying away a terrible storm came and Aang and Appa got caught in the middle of it. The pressure pushed them into the ocean. They would've died if Aang didn't freeze them. They were frozen for one hundred years until Katara and her older brother Sokka found them. Now all four (soon five, when at the Southern Air Temple they find a lemur they call Momo) of them travel together to help Aang learn firebending, waterbending, and earthbending to save the world from the firebenders that are gaining power to take over the world. Oh yeah! I almost forgot to tell you that the Avatar has to master every bending type, water, earth, fire, and air. The avatar is the same person with different personalities, bending type, and sometimes gender. In other words, the Avatar has been reincarnated after the Avatar dies, but not right away. Also the Avatar is reborn in a different nation other than the one it was once in, it goes in some order. The four nations are Fire, Water, Earth, and Air, and are all in different parts of the world. You'll find out about all of this in "Book One Water" of the TV show. It has 20 chapters (or television episodes, whatever way you want to call it). Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Justin's Last Mediamass Ideas Category:Mitchel Musso Category:Zach Tyler